Is Family Enough?
by UpsideRight
Summary: BEING RE-WRITTEN When Ella Mercer loses her mother, her world begins falling apart. Will her brothers be able to keep her safe while they hunt down the guy responsible for her death? Is family enough?


Summary: When Ella Mercer loses her mother, her world begins falling apart. Will her brothers be able to keep her safe while they hunt down the guy responsible for her death? Is family enough?

Disclaimer: All I own is the story idea. Four Brothers is owned by its respectful owners. Please don't sue!

Warnings: Adult Language

Author's Notes: Finally decided to start rewriting this. Hope you all enjoy the new and improved story, and if you commented before I'd appreciate your comments again. Also, would anybody be willing to beta for me?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

**'Is Family Enough?'**

**'Prologue' **

Ella Mercer looked up from her book, smiling when she heard the familiar sound her mom singing along to one of her many records. She closed her book and just listened to the comforting sound of her voice. Evelyn had always had a beautiful voice, and Ella could remember all the times she had sung her to sleep when she was younger, and how _safe_ she felt by the simple gesture.

Evelyn Mercer had saved her not only from physical harm, but from as much emotional pain as she could. Ella's birth mother had done the same thing, and had lost her life for it; killed by her father before he'd taken his own life with the same gun. When she came to the Mercer house, not only did she gain a mom, but four brothers who loved her.

Despite the age gap, she and Bobby were the closest. Being the oldest of the Mercer's, Bobby was the toughest and was used to being the protector, and the role only seemed to intensify when she came along. If their was one person you didn't mess with, besides his Ma and brothers, it was his baby sister. She could protect herself though, too, she just didn't do it in extremes like Bobby.

Jerry was the listener of the group. He was rational and, unlike Bobby, he thought about things before he acted on them. Out of all her brothers, Jerry was the easiest to talk to. She didn't have to worry about him flying off the bar like Bobby or Angel did, and she knew that whatever she told him, it would just be between the two of them.

Angel was a hustler and, as Ella would fondly tell him, he spent more time in front of the mirror then she did. Like Bobby he felt a need to protect his family, but Angel was also less of a hot-head then Bobby. He was also the prankster of the group, and Ella was usually his accomplice. Which would usually end up with Bobby threating to kill Angel for whatever they'd done to him. But, of course, that would only fuel them on more.

Jack was her savior and the one who probably knew her the best. With similar childhoods, Jack understood better then anyone the reason why she would wakeup screaming at the top of her lungs in the middle of the night. Much like their mother, Jack could make her fill safe just by singing or talking to her.

"Little girl, dinner's ready!" Ella's wondering thoughts were brought back to the present when she heard her mom's voice. Smiling at the familiar nickname, Ella got up from her bed, stretched her arms above her head, and made her way downstairs.

Evelyn was still singing to the music playing from the record player as Ella moved behind her, wrapping her arms around the smaller womens waist and resting her chin softly on her shoulder.

Even from upstairs Ella had easily figured out they were having Evelyn's homemade chili, the aroma hitting her senses the moment she had begun cooking. Now, being this close, Ella could feel her mouth watering as she looked at the delicious food on the stove.

"Need any help, Ma?"

Evelyn laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Bobby used to do that; wait till I was almost finished cooking _then_ ask me if I needed any help."

Ella couldn't help but grin as she pressed a kiss to her mothers cheek, then grabbed a couple plates and bowls and set them up at the table. She then grabbed some glasses and silverware, waiting impatiently for the food to get done.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

As soon as both bowls were filled, Ella was ready to dig in, but the sound of her mom clearing her throat made her stop before her spoon even touched the surface. Smiling sheepishly, Ella placed placed the utensil back down. "Sorry, Ma," she replied as she grabbed her mothers outstretched hand and bowed her head.

Prayer had always been a big thing in the Mercer house.

"Amen," both women spoke softly once Evelyn had finished saying the prayer.

Ella looked up at her mom, one eyebrow raised and a questioning smile on her lips. Evelyn smiled and nodded, watching as the young girl dug into her favorite food in the world.

The two talked about their day as they ate, and when they were finished Ella offered to do the dishes while Evelyn took a rest in the living room. The record player that had been on earlier was still playing, and Ella found herself singing along to the words, swaying her hips back and forth in time to the music.

With the last dish clean, and the music slowly fading away, Ella spun around on her heel, her cheeks turning a slight pink when she saw Evelyn standing their, a smile on her face as she looked at her daughter.

"Please don't tell the guys," Ella begged, earning a chuckle from the older women. Both knew the guys would tease her relentlessly about her dancing if they were ever to find out.

"I'm getting ready to head out to the store to pick up the turkey for Thanksgiving; do you wanna come?" Ella nodded and the two women grabbed their jackets and purses before heading out into the cold Detroit winter.

Ella was playing with the radio, finally turning it off when she couldn't find anything. "When are guys getting in?"

"Jack's coming in a couple of days, and Bobby and Angel are coming in on Thanksgiving. I was able to talk all three of them into staying until after the new year; I figured that it would give all of you a chance to visit and catchup." Ella smiled at the thought.

The last time she had seen Jack or Angel was at her birthday a couple years back, and Bobby had been MIA for for the last few years. He always remembered to send Christmas and Birthday gifts every year, but Ella would have gladly given back every gift if it meant being able to see her oldest brother. She saw Jerry daily when she offered to babysit Amelia and Daniela, or when he just came by the house to talk Evelyn.

She was so use to the loud and chaotic behavior of her brothers, that without it Ella couldn't help but feel very alone. She knew she always had Evelyn, and she was sure that, that was never going to change, but not even that was enough to make her feel any better. Ella sighing quietly as she pulled herself out of her thoughts, noticing that they were at the store. Both women got out of the car and quickly headed inside. They both greeted the store clerk and Ella watched Evelyn have a talk with a young a young boy from around the neighborhood.

Evelyn smile sweetly at her, and Ella could read the look in her mothers eyes without even having to ask. Ella knew she wouldn't be able to deny her mom, anyway. "Come on Darnell, I'll walk you home."

The walk down the street to Darnell's hos was quick, since the two of them were practically running to get their. Ella waited patiently for the boy to go into his house, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet to try and stay warm. When he was safely in, Ella headed back down th the store, rubbing her gloveless hands together for some much needed heat. _Damn, its cold_ she though.

She was almost back to the store when she suddenly heard a gunshot ring out, then watched motionlessly as two masked figures with guns hurried out of the store and headed down the opposite way down the street. Ella's heart was beating faster and her legs felt like Jello underneath her weight. She closed her eyes and shook her head; her mother was fine, she just had to be.

With a deep breath and shaking hands Ella rushed through her purse till she pulled out a small handgun. The guys had given it to her as a way of protecting herself when they weren't around, but till now Ella had never had a reason to use it. With another deep breath, Ella walked slowly up to the store, staying low as she neared the doors. She peeked around the corner, her breathing going ragged when she spotted a single figure behind the cash register. Green eyes swept across the store then quickly filled with tears when she saw her moms purse on the floor...surrounded by blood.

Her eyes slammed shut yet again and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. _You can do this_ she thought to herself. With a final deep breath Ella walked inside, the gun held in both of her hands, and pointed it at the figure still standing at the cash register. The man looked up, startled, but a slow smirk crossed his face when he saw who it was. He chuckled and in that moment Ella wanted nothing more then to shoot that stupid smirk off his face.

"You're not gonna hurt me," the man said in an overly confident voice as he began making his way around the counter. Ella cliqued the safety off her gun, her hand unmoving.

"Try me," she warned in a deadly whisper. She usually wasn't a violent person, but then again she didn't usually walk into a store where her mother had just been killed, either.

Quicker then Ella could form a rational thought, the man reached for his gun, but Ella was quicker and fired her own weapon before he even had the chance to defend himself. She dropped the gun almost as soon as the mans body hit the floor. Silently, she made her ways toward the back of the store, her legs finally giving out on her and the tears that she'd been holding in finally fell down her cheeks.

"Ma..." she whispered horsely, staring into her moms lifeless blue eyes. Ella meant to take a deep breath but it came out as a chocked sob as her body shook with fear and anger. Finally curling herself in a ball, Ella cried into her arms, trying to ignore the blood surrounding her.


End file.
